


Bus Ride

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Sassy Kankri, bus rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s eight fifteen in the morning when the bus comes to pick you up from the bus station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Ride

It’s eight fifteen in the morning when the bus comes to pick you up from the bus station, it’s normally less busy in the mornings, only a few seats taken, you take a seat, pull out your IPod from your denim jeans pocket and plug your headphones in your ears before playing your favourite game of the day; stalker. You turn your head to have a look around the bus before you see him, that cutie with the red hoodie.

He’s always on this bus before you, always has a book and headphones on. You look him up and down, red worn down jumper, the hood down so you can see his messy chocolate hair; it looks so fluffy you want to just pet it. It nicely cups his tanned face and the redness of his run down hoodie makes his skin look edible. He would look even better with your jacket on him and you grin at that before focusing back on the beauty now crossing his leg over the other. His black skinny jeans hug his legs and damn, those thighs are just mouth-watering, you wouldn’t mind having them thunder thighs straddling your lap.

You let out a shaky breath and change the song on your IPod before looking back at the beauty reading the book, he’s been reading that book for a couple weeks now, it must be a boring book, it looks plain and bland, very thick, not eye catching at all if it were on a library shelf. Maybe he’s a student at the college a couple blocks down the street.

Before you can contemplate what’s on the front, the bus hisses to a halt, door sliding open; this must be your stop. You get up and get a last look at the cutie before exiting the bus, going into your job with a skip in your step. Ever since that kid started getting on the bus a few months ago, you’ve always felt a little happier at work, maybe you should actually get the balls to stop staring at him and try to talk to him. Huh.

The next day you get on the bus, you frown, it’s actually quite crowded today and most of the seats have been taken. Well, all but the one beside the cutie with the red hoodie. You sit down next to him and pull out your IPod again, putting your headphones in before your eyes dart to him; now that you’re closer you can actually look at him in more detail and oh my god do you look at him. He’s got freckles dusting over his cheeks and drifting down his neck, lips plush and hazel eyes heavily concentrated on the plain book cupped in is dainty hands. You can see now that it’s an Edgar Alan Poe book, no wonder it’s not very eye catching.   
He seems to be having some problems with concentrating, reading over the same few lines. Maybe it’s because of the loudness of the bus? There are some teenagers in the back who are making quite a fucking racket. A light bulb goes off in your head; this is your chance, Cronus! Talk to him!

You take a few short breaths before gently tapping the cutie’s arm, watching as he flinches and looks up, eyes look directly at you, now you can see the soft flicks of green in those hazel globes. 

You smile sheepishly before starting. “Hey chief, I see you can’t seem to keep you head in your book, take my headphones if you want.”   
You take your headphones out your ears and hand them over; he looks a bit shocked at first before raising an eyebrow.

“Two things; one, I don’t know you therefore why should I take them, and two, if I took your headphones, I wouldn’t be able to listen to my music because I forgot my mp3 player.” He huffs in a curt tone; his voice is low but has a feminine tinge to it, it brings a shiver through your spine.

You smile and pass your IPod over to him. “You can use this, chief. Go through my music, I have a wide range and I have nothin’ to hide.” He chuckles, pushing the IPod onto the kids lap. “And the name’s Cronus, what’s yours?”

He looks down at the IPod in his lap before sighing softly smiling his thanks to you, “Kankri.”  
He puts a headphone in and looking through your songs before picking a classical melody, you forgot you even had something like that but you’re glad you did because he psychically relaxes in his seat, looking at his book again and continuing to read, more at ease this time.

You watch his features; his soft looking skin unblemished and the way his little pink tongue darts out his mouth to wet his bottom lip before catching it in his teeth. You wish you spoke to him earlier. Kankri huh, that’s an interesting name, it fits him, fits his type of music and his style of clothing.

The bus hisses to a stop and you get up from your seat, a bit disappointed that you had to leave such a perfect moment, you get down the steps and off the bus, sighing in satisfaction, reaching into your jacket pocket to find nothing.

Shit. You forgot to get your IPod back. The sound of the bus hissing and rolling away means you lost your chance to get it back. Not to worry, just chill out, you look down at the ground, eyeing over your scuffed trainers before smirking. This means you can have an excuse to talk to him tomorrow, sweet. With that thought in mind you happily stride you way into work.

Meanwhile, as the bus drives on into town, the tanned kid sets away his book in his mini pouch, slipping the IPod into his pocket, smiling softly to himself as a light blush fades onto his cheeks.


End file.
